How Long Does it Take to Buy Band- Aids?
by TiaraLikeTheCrown
Summary: Miriam said she was headed to the store to get band aids...but Helga's not too sure if Miriam left to heal her or herself, and just who goes shopping in a robe? As time passes Helga begins to wonder where did her mother really go, why is Bob acting so strange, why does she keep dressing like a kid, and just how long does it take to buy band aids?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Oatmeal**

This morning I remember being jolted awake in a cold sweat, my right arm ached, and I couldn't quite till if it was my heart or a disrupted organ that was causing me chest pains. I had walked down the empty hallway into my bathroom and cringed when I flicked the light on. It hadn't been the sudden brightness of the lit bathroom that made me squint, but my appearance. My eyes were bloodshot, my lips were cracked, and my right arm was covered in a large purple bruise. My mind kept drawing blanks as I struggled to think back to the night before, and my nose was suddenly filled with the scent of brown sugar. I made my way down the stairs, feeling my head blow up like a balloon as burning sugar attacked my nostrils making me feel light headed.

The kitchen floor was stained with red wine, and the stove held a pot of oatmeal that ran down its sides. Miriam had sauntered in the room as if she were ballroom dancing, wearing a haunted expression on her face and a curved smile, as she painfully struggled to get the last drop of whatever liquid was in her mug. She had twirled over to me, playfully grabbing my arm and quickly drawing back when she heard me wince. Miriam's smile froze, as she looked down at my bruise and dropped her mug, which shattered to the floor and matched the sticky red stains that had already begun to set. She looked as though she was going to puke, but then abruptly smiled before turning to the stove and telling me she made me oatmeal while waving widely. Even now I can clearly hear her cheerful voice breaking in my head as she chirped "I put some brown sugar in it, just like old times Helga!" before hiccupping wildly. I painfully watched her fight against the pot as she chipped away at the burnt oatmeal and attempted to sling some in a bowl. She kept tossing me an animated smile before looking down at my feet and swinging her hands in the air, as she pointed at some of her coffee mug shards that had pinned themselves in my feet and started to draw thin lines of blood. Before I could say a word, she was shouting "We need band aids!", as she slung her purse over her shoulder and hustled out the front door carrying her keys in one hand, and a wine coupon in the other dressed in her big fluffy robe.

* * *

The clock on the wall ticked away, almost as if it were making dire efforts to grab my attention, though I refused to look. Judging by the view from outside, Miriam had been gone for hours, and the chance that she was coming home with a first aid kit was far fetched. I traced the raindrops with my fingertips as they slid down the window, wincing as I pressed my lips together. My mouth was still cracked, and I licked at the cuts viciously, but came up dry. Pushing myself off the threaded couch, I drifted toward the kitchen, aimlessly grabbing a cup, and filling it with up with cool water from the faucet. My lips stung as the water hit them, but I continued to refill and down the cool liquid as if I were in a trance.

I watched myself take a backseat to my body as I trudged upstairs, washed my face, cleaned and disinfected my wounds, and brushed my teeth. Carrying myself back downstairs, I walked into what used to be Olga's room, or what I now consider Olga's shrine, left in perfect condition since she moved out. I fondled through her dresser before yanking out a heavy bag labeled "makeup" drawn in perfect hand writing. Reaching in the bag I pulled out a small bottle, unscrewed the top, and began dabbing it on my skin with an egg-shaped object that I had watched Olga use years before, when she prepared for recitals. Wincing, I dabbed the product on the darkened thin layer of skin underneath my eyes, pulled on a white-collar shirt, slipped on a pair of pink overalls, old sneakers, and gathered my hair in two pigtails, topping it with a giant pink bow. Aside from my bright pink bow tattoo on my arm and developed appearance I looked just like I did when I was in preschool.

* * *

Pulling my math book to my chest seemed to take the pressure off it as I walked into the school building. The hallway stood quiet and empty, and I could practically feel my chest warm, when I glanced at the clock and saw it read 2:30 pm. My body felt foreign to me as I walked up a flight of stairs, and into my final period, gaining the attention of everyone as I slipped inside the classroom. A low gasp erupted from everyone in the room, and a girl with a petite build, short jet-black hair, and glasses who looked as though she had been crying all day stood up. "Helga?" she whispered as if she wasn't sure she was identifying the correct person. "Hey there Pheebs" I saluted before quickly grabbing my side. Suddenly my stomach began to churn, the room started to sway, the burning in my chest increased, and everything became dark.


	2. Weakness

I can't recall the last time I cried, or maybe I have just mentally blocked the memory from my mind because I don't want to. For me crying doesn't represent weakness, and it never has…but to a lot of people it does, and as Bob always says, "A Pataki never cries." "Helga?" Someone whispered? I felt fingertips run across my arms, and a cool palm press across my temple, followed by drips of liquid. I squinted my eyes open and felt hot flashes of light squeeze my iris. "Crimeny!" I grunted as I swatted around feeling my fist collide with a hard object before hearing a loud "Ouch!" I watched as the school nurse snatched what appeared to be a flash light from Curly's hands and yanked a sponge out from Stinky's fingers. "I just thought the water could help, I saw it on a hospital show once." Sticky drawled. "Hey what are we going to do about this bruise Pataki just decked me with?" Gerald yelled rubbing his jaw "I'm so sorry for your inconvenience tall hair boy" I whispered pushing up on the thin plastic mat. "Oh Helga!" Phoebe cried smothering me in her thick black hair. Looking around the room I could see now that I was in the nurse's office as I took in the view of cotton balls in a jar, Popsicle sticks, and the powerful smell of cough syrup.

"Now students, it is important to give Ms. Pataki her space the nurse stated." Rolling her eyes at Stinky and giving Phoebe an understanding nod. "I think that Ms. Pataki needs plenty of rest and liquids until she'll be ready to come back to school" she smiled patting my head "Oh, and Helga!" she continued "Can you give me your parents number I'd like to give them a call to explain why I'm sending you home." I furrowed my brow "Parents?" "I don't think Big Bob is available, he stays pretty busy with work." I stated bluntly the nurse gave me a curious look "That's alright" she continued "Just give me your mother's name and I will give her a ring" "You know what Phillis?" I said glancing at her name tag as I hopped up "I think I'm going to head home, there is some homemade oatmeal Miriam left on the counter and I wouldn't want it to go to waste.

"Helga, come on just wait a second." A voice chirped I practically skinned the bottom of my shoes as I turned around "Hmmm, what did you have in mind, did you plan to hit me with some advice, or offer to walk me home in order to make sure I avoid danger Arnoldo." I chuckled batting my eyelashes at him. Arnold looked around the room tossing Gerald a sympathetic look, as if pleading for help "Uh, I already got hit, this is your battle to fight." Gerald stated dramatically stepping aside as he presented Arnold with a dramatic bow "Well actually Helga, I think it would be good if I provided you with a bit of each." Arnold smiled "If I am be of assistance Helga, I think making sure you make it home safely is fairly important!" Phoebe chimed peering down at her watch. "Thanks for the offer Pheebs, but I really don't think I need- "I jumped as the bell rang and the nurse tossed me a concerned look. "Oh, there goes the bell!" Phoebe chirped as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the office and down the hallway.

* * *

It seemed as if we had been walking for miles before Arnold broke the silence. "Your neighborhood seems really nice Helga." He smiled at me giving me an awkward thumbs up "You should tell that to the crackhead across the street I moaned clenching my side "Oh, Helga are you sure you didn't want to take any of the medication nurse Phillis offered you?" Phoebe questioned pausing to gain a better grip of both of our books as she gave me a knowing look. "Look you can say whatever you want Pataki, all I know is that your dad's transition to selling phones has done wonders for your trust fund." He said raising his eyebrows as he smoothly grabbed the books from Phoebe in one hand and her backpack in the other, giving her a wink. "Well, here we are Phoebe said attempting to hide her reddened cheeks as she pushed her glasses up on her nose and pulled me towards the doorstep. I fished my key from my pocket, turning it through the lock and pushing my way into the house. "Well buckoos, this is me." I sang, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of soda. I felt my eyes fall into the back of my head as I heard footsteps follow in behind me. "Were you guys robbed?" Gerald shrieked looking around the room. Looking down at the floor I could see that the bottles of wine still laid out on the ground with the sticky red liquid emptied out as it coated the tile. "Oh, don't mind the mess, I think Bob had a business meeting and he and his friends had a little too much fun if you know what I mean." I felt my face become hot as I watched Gerald's facial expressions form into a naughty smile "I mean they got drunk you sicko!" I yelled shooting him a dirty look as he playfully jumped back to hide behind Arnold.

"Miriam said she was going to get band aids, and I'm pretty sure she's going to spruce up the place too." I said, "Band aids?" Arnold interjected, what do you guys need band aids for?" "Oh, its just for a little cut." I said flatly yanking off my sneakers. "Helga!" Arnold winced staring down at my foot "that looks like it could use a few stitches he said thumbing my cut with his fingers "Hey!" "Football head, I said I fine!" I snapped "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Arnold whispered causing a hint of guilt to bubble up inside my stomach. "Uh Helga." Phoebe whispered, "Are you ever going to explain to us why you look…well different today?" I leaned back against the couch giving Phoebe the best smile I could manage "You know how Monday's can be Pheebs." I laughed waving it off with a flick of my hand. Gerald, Phoebe, and Arnold each looked at each other in horror, before Arnold bent down in front of me "Umm Helga" he started "No one has heard from you since Sunday night, Phoebe has been trying to contact you all day... and today's not Monday its Wednesday." I watched in slow motion as Gerald walked over to the kitchen and picked up the pot of oatmeal on the stove and held his nose before dropping it into the sink. "Is this the oatmeal you planned on eating?" Gerald asked half panicked, as Arnold grabbed my arm "Helga, when was the last time you saw your mom?" he asked pleadingly "I looked around the room, staring at the wine bottle, the deep-set stains, tiny glass shards, and then back at Arnolds face. "Monday" I whispered.

* * *

"Come on Helga" Phoebe pleaded "you've got to eat something, I'm sure if you did it will get rid of those stomach cramps." she said pushing a bowl of soup towards me "Have you really not eaten in two days?" Gerald asked giving me a concerned look "Of course I have been eating Geraldo!" I shot back as I picked up the bowl of soup and began to sip the warm broth. The soup seemed to splash in my hollow stomach as I gulped it down viciously, using the spoon to scoop up the noodles. "Look guys Miriam didn't just go to the store to get band aids, she also went to go visit her mom." I said, "You never mentioned your grandmother before." Arnold stated clearly not buying into my story. "Listen guys Miriam is just really nervous about Bob getting this big business deal, and after the dinner she just decided to go and spend a few days with grandma to relax, before any contract gets signed." I mused "If I'm honest, I took advantage of Miriam's absence, took a few days off from school got a little carried away, and got my dates confused." "My phone had been bugging out on me, so I've missed a few of your calls Pheebs." "So, you're saying your dad... the owner of a phone company, can't get you a decent phone?" Gerald questioned giving me an unsatisfied look "Like I've said before Geraldo, he's been busy with his business deal." I muttered now digging my hands into a bag of chips. "I still think you need to lie down, and rest Helga... perhaps a shower will help you wind down." Phoebe smiled "I watched as Phoebe walk upstairs, followed by the sound of water, and the smell of a burning candle. Phoebe came back downstairs with a towel in her hand. "here you go Helga." she said, "I lit a lavender candle in the bathroom, just the way you like it." She smiled with a slight look of sadness in her eyes. "Will you call me later?" Phoebe asked with a desperate look in her eyes "Of course Pheebs." I whispered wrapping her in a hug. I watched as Gerald gathered his and Phoebe's backpacks before giving me a salute, followed by Arnold's half smile as they all walked out the door. I emptied what was left of my snack into my mouth and set the empty bag on the counter. Quietly I grabbed my towel and sauntered up the steps in a dancing motion. I unwrapped my pigtails, peeled off my childish attire, slipped into the shower and slumped against the wall, then I hugged my knees to my chest and cried.


	3. I Donut Understand What is Going on!

I felt the water thin out and run cool, as I lay out at the bottom of the bathtub. The shower head made heavy sounds as it scattered droplets of water, that smacked across my face and made my vision blurry. Suddenly I felt the house vibrate and the sound of a door smack open. "Helga G Pataki come down here right now!" I hopped out of the shower, ringing my hair out with my hands as I slipped on a pair of shorts, a long sweatshirt, and rapidly made my way downstairs. Bob stood in the kitchen looking red faced as he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly, looking around the room. "Do you have any idea how this mess got here?" he asked My eyes carried over to the direction he was pointing to and feel upon the pot of oatmeal and soup bowl that laid sprawled out in the sink, forming a weird chunky colored substance. "Try not to blow a gasket Bob, it is not as bad as the wine catastrophe… besides the oatmeal is Miriam's mess." I said flatly. Bob's eyes became blank, as he bent down and began picking up pieces of glass from the floor. "Where have you been?" I questioned filling the sink with warm soap and water. "I haven't seen you in a while...in fact I haven' seen anyone in a while. I said, "You mean your mother hasn't been around?' he asked slowly "You would know that, if you'd been around." I whispered Bob stood up and slammed his fist on the countertop, swinging wildly. "You need to stop being such a smart mouth." He shouted roughly snapping out of his trance. I turned to give him a grim look but was met with his eyes glued to my arm. "W-What happened to your arm?" He mouthed looking it over with slight horror. "I don't know, its not a big deal." I shrugged. I grabbed a sponge and began to scrub the pot, wincing as I placed pressure on my arm. "You don't have to do that Helga...just let me take care of it." he whispered, grabbing the sponge from my hands. "Are you sure?" I asked? shooting him a strange look. "Yea...yea, just go ahead upstairs." He nodded. Happy not to oppose, I headed upstairs feeling his eyes burn a hole into my arm to the very last step.

* * *

I laid in bed as I listening to Pheebs as she loudly listed the reasons I should stay home from school through my phone's speakers. "Helga, Phyllis advised you to stay home and get some rest." Phoebe wined "Listen Pheebs I appreciate the concern, and I understand where you're coming from I do, but I have a lot of work to make up…plus I don't feel like being home any more than I have to. Phoebe sighed thinking over what I said, "But Helga, what's so wrong with being home and spending time with your family as you recover?' she whispered I could tell Phoebe was using her motherly voice, the same one she'd use to get Gerald to carry her books, or get people to side with her in debate class….or get information. "Listen Pheebs, I've got to get dressed I'll see you at school." I whispered not giving her a chance to object before hanging up. I walked downstairs into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, filled it to the brim with sugary cornflakes, poured in some milk, grabbed a spoon and began shoveling it into my mouth. "Geez do you know how to chew?" Bob exclaimed barging into the kitchen with the sports page in one hand, and a protein bar in the other. My jaw dropped, and a few bits of cereal fell onto the counter top. "Aw come on Helga I just got this house cleaned." Bob whined. I closed my mouth scooping the fallen cereal pieces into my hand and back into my mouth, looking back up to a disgusted Bob. "Did you just joke with me?" I questioned tilting my head to the side, as his face began to take on a quizzical look. "I guess I did…" he mumbled "is that so weird?" He asked, attempting to give me what looked like an awkward smile. I downed the rest of my bowl before wiping my mouth with my sleeve and hopping off my stool. "Yeah, it is really strange." I nodded as I walked back upstairs to get ready for school.

* * *

The cool air whipped my hair around my face as I yanked open the heavy school door. The hallway was buzzing with noise as students filled up the hallway, I found the classroom to my first period and shoveled inside, plopping myself in a desk in the back of the classroom. "Hey Helga!" a voice chirped "Are you feeling any better?" Nadine stood above me flashing me a bright smile as her long blonde locs brushed across my arms. "You know before my mother came to this country, she told me that the elders would speak of this old tale where a mother believed her child had passed away but as it turns out, the child was facing hardships through life. The people of the village told the mother that the child's heart was beating, though she would rise only after she recuperated from mentally, physically, and spiritually, with a new outlook on life." "What?" I mused tilting my head to the side. My eyes drifted to the doorway and met with two warm brown eyes. Arnold shuffled into the room, followed by a red-faced Phoebe and a grinning Gerald as they each made their way to the back of the classroom. "So, you see Helga it is sort of like how mother bears kill off their young when they fall ill, or how caterpillars turn into a butterfly if they are able to overcome the harshness of their environment by the time they are ready to transform." Nadine continued "Everything has a purpose, and the old has to make room for the new." She breathed looking at me with large excited eyes "What?" I whispered giving Nadine a blank stare, as Arnold crossed behind her and plopped in the desk next to me "Oh dear." Nadine sighed "It looks as though the gracious Arnold has claimed this seat before I have, but such as nature." She sung scurrying away to the front of the classroom to wrap Rhonda in a big bear hug.

"So, what happened to those two Arnoldo?" I asked slowly peeling my eyes from Nadine as Rhonda attempted to peel her off complaining about her wrinkling her clothing. I jabbed my thumb towards the direction of Phoebe and Gerald, giving Arnold a questioning look. "I think- "Arnold started before Gerald quickly interrupted. "I was just trying to make her laugh, because she seemed upset...but she wouldn't so I just gave her a small kiss on the cheek!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air wildly. "I mean she's acting as if we've never- ""Gerald!" Phoebe exclaimed elbowing him in the arm "I'm sorry!" he winced as he caressed his elbow, blowing tiny kisses at it as he glared at Phoebe. Arnold rolled his eyes, as his attention fell back on me. His eyes slowly looked me over before forming into a frozen stare. "What?" I snapped waving my hand in front of his face, Arnold smirked as Mr. Conner walked into the classroom "Okay class, please find your seats." He shouted, "It's nothing really, I just like your outfit …it kind of reminds me of preschool." Arnold whispered. I gripped my desk as I looked down and was met with a frilly pink skirt covered in bows, and a purple t-shirt that read "oh donut look at me like that." With a large sprinkled covered donut smiling on the front. "Helga?" Arnold called, looking concerned as he saw the look of horror that graced my face. "I think I am going to be sick." I griped


	4. Now that is Art

I sat slouched in my seat in the theater room, as I lazily watched my theaters teacher's poor expression of Shakespeare. "Why is this skirt so itchy?" I groaned, tossing  
my head back as I dug my nails into the sides of my legs, causing them to redden and burn. "I really think you should stop touching yourself Helga" Phoebe winced staring at the red marks on my legs. "Oh no Helga, keep touching yourself I insist!" Harold chuckled exchanging looks with the rest of the boys as they all burst into laughter. "I think that's enough" Arnold said tossing Harold a dirty look, as he gently grabbed my arm that was two inches away from connecting with Harold's jaw. "How are you holding up?" he asked giving me a concerned look, as the hopped into the seat next to me. He seemed to stare into my eyes as he continued to hold onto my arm looking down at my bruising legs. "I am not too sure football head, my arm is starting to hurt too." I griped, causing him to quickly release my arm and blush in embarrassment.

"Nadine!" the teacher chirped "Can you come up here and present your classmates with a representation of a frightful child?" "A bad situation?" Nadine questioned skipping up the stage. "I feel like that's a bit difficult for me to muster Mrs. Spanello, I can't even remember the last time my parents yelled at me." She whined twirling one of her locs uncomfortably. Mrs. Spanello paused, humming as she skimmed the room, before smiling brightly. "Curly!" she exclaimed "Why don't you come up to the stage and help Ms. Nadine grace your classmates with this form of improv. Curly walked up onto the stage sheepishly groaning as he stretched his arms out awkwardly. "Um, whydon't you…go to your room." Curly said softly, turning red as a tomato as the boys in the room began to laugh. "Come on, Curly!" Mrs. Spanello yelled "I want to hear some passion behind your words!" she sang, causing Curly to stiffen up, shooting the boys who laughed the finger before starting again "Nadine you never listen to me…you consistently act as if no one raised you properly, as if you are trying to embarrass me!" Curly yelled looking straight into Nadine's eyes. "Hey! You can't talk to me that way!" Nadine screeched stepping closer to Curly getting on her tiptoes to better look him in the eyes." "Hey, you're the kid, you aren't supposed to stand up for yourself!" Stinky drawled, forming his eyebrows into a questionable look "Yeah!" Harold chimed in "Aren't you supposed to be scared?" he screeched "A woman can stand up for herself and be scared!" Nadine shot back looking a bit overwhelmed

"This is all so stupid." I groaned tossing my legs over the chair in front of me "What is so stupid about it?' Mrs. Spanello questioned behind me, followed by some  
snickers from the class. I shrugged my shoulders lazily before jumping out of my seat and pointing towards the stage. "Nadine appears to be more angry than frightened, and Curly over here is coming off like a father who has spoiled his child from day the she popped out and is finally discipling her a few years too late." stared at me in amusement as she pointed to the stage, giving me a big smile. "Well Ms. Helga, why don't you show us how it's supposed to be done then?" I walked up onto the stage, and Nadine took a few steps back, as I turned to face Curly "You want me to scare Pataki?" Curly shrieked, giving a terrified look "Why not?" she shrugged, she is dressed for the role." I gave the boys a death stare as they quickly choked on their laughter, before quickly falling quiet. "Well show me what you got" I grinned evilly batting my eyelashes at the now sweaty red-haired boy. Curly took a deep breath and stepped towards me "Go to your room!" Curly yelled "Oh yeah, and why should I?" I sauntered back. "All you do is embarrass me, your mother and I are sick and tired of you screwing up!" he screeched back My throat began to tighten at the word "mother", and I could see Arnold's eyes grow large out of the corner of my eye. "What makes you say that?" I breathed "What makes me say that?" Curly mustered "You are too much to deal with, and we can't stand dealing with you!" he shot back I started to breath heavily, as flashes of pictures slammed through my mind as I grabbed my head roughly "Fuck you!" I yelled back gasping in horror as I realized what had just come out of my mouth "Wait can she say that?" Harold yelled staring at Mrs. Spanello in shock. Mrs. Spanello ignored Harold as she practically leapt to the stage and grabbed my hands. "Now that, was art!"


End file.
